A Bangel Christmas
by LeoAngel24
Summary: Its christmas eve and our favourite couple will be enjoying it together. One-shot fluff piece


The Gift

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel they belong to Joss Whedon. Also I don't own the song it is Jim Brickman's and it is called 'the gift' hence the title of this story. Look it up it's a beautiful song.

Setting: AU… maybe… I don't really know so you can decide for yourselves!

Authors note: This is just a one shot fluffy christmassy/holiday piece I wrote to wish you all a very Merry Christmas or if you don't celebrate Christmas then just very Happy Holidays! Enjoy!

* * *

_Winter snow is falling down  
__Children laughing all around  
__Lights are turning on  
__Like a fairy tale come true. _

_Sitting by the fire we made  
__You're the answer when I prayed  
__I would find someone  
__And baby I found you._

The soft song played in the background as the fireplace burned away, creating a very cosy atmosphere. Buffy was fussing with the Christmas tree like she had been most of the day. She wanted everything to be perfect. This year was going to be their first proper Christmas together and she couldn't be happier. Tomorrow would be spent with family and friends but tonight it was just the two of them. Although it was Christmas Eve Angel would be getting a special present. She had thought long and hard about whether to wait for tomorrow night but she decided that she couldn't wait to see the look on his face when she strutted out wearing the brand new silky, lacy underwear she had bought specially for him. In any case after over a week apart she knew there was no way they'd be able to sustain from enjoying the pleasure of each other's body tonight.

Buffy once again fiddled with the star at the top of the tree trying to straighten it before deciding that it was a lost cause. She went and made sure that the presents were ready to be taken to her mother's house tomorrow where they would have Christmas lunch. She then brought through two glasses of Angel's favourite wine from the kitchen and went about making sure her makeup still looked perfect.

Her heart leapt when she heard the door being opened shortly followed by Angel's sweet voice.

"Honey I'm home!" He called out cheerily. He took off his coat and hung it on the coat rack then was attacked by Buffy giving him a huge hug. Buffy then grabbed his face and brought it down to hers. She kissed him hungrily and he happily returned it. They shared a passionate kiss for a few moments until the need for air became an issue. Buffy pulled back but not very far as Angel's arms were wrapped around her wrist.

"So did you miss me?" He asked with a cheeky smile on his face.

She gave him her own cheeky smile. "No not really, in fact who are you again?"

Angel pretended to feel hurt and let go off her and turned to the door. "Well then I suppose I should just leave then."

Buffy grabbed his arm. "No baby I was just kidding. Besides I have a bottle of your favourite wine open."

Angel turned to her and said "Okay!"

Once they were settled on the couch with a glass of wine in each of their hands Angel took some time to check out the living room.

"Wow Buffy you did a good job decorating."

"Well this is our first Christmas together and I want it to be special."

Angel put his arm around her and pulled her close. "It will be special just because we're together."

"Aww, you're so sappy and romantic sometimes." Buffy playfully poked Angel's stomach with her finger.

"Well I do have my moments." Angel smirked. He bent his head down to place a gentle kiss on her lips. Once he had a taste though he just wanted more, he had been apart from her for too long. "Why don't we take this through to the bedroom then you can welcome me home properly?"

She smiled up at him impishly. "First though I have a present I want to give you now."

"I'd never say no to a present."

"Good." She gave him a quick kiss. "I'll be right back."

A few minutes later Buffy appeared back at the living room doorway. Angel was busy sorting the presents he had brought with him so he did not know she was there. She sneaked up slowly behind him and put her hands over his eyes.

"Are you ready for your present?" She asked seductively pressing her breasts against his back.

"I think I am."

Buffy took her hands off Angel's eyes and placed them on her hips. Angel turned around and his mouth flew open when he saw what she was wearing. She had nothing on except a blood red silk bra and matching panties. Both where lined with white lace and brought out her sun tanned skin. The bra pushed up her breasts and made Angel just want to bury his face in them. She smiled, very pleased with Angel's reaction.

"Do you like your present baby?" She asked, trailing her hand up and down her flat stomach.

Angel closed his mouth and forced his eyes to look at her face. "I like it a lot. You look good enough to eat." He gave her his sexy smile and she smiled at his innuendo.

Buffy now trailed her hand up her side along her curves. "Does it really look good on me?" She asked, stepping closer to him.

"Yeah, it looks very, very good on you." He wrapped his arms back round her waist and pulled her right against him. "But I think it would look even better on our bedroom floor."

"The bedroom? I thought it would look much better on this floor." She said looking at the fluffy rug in front of the fireplace.

"Really?" Angel asked, raising his eyebrows.

She nodded her head then unwrapped his arms from her waist. She grabbed part of his shirt and pulled him towards the fireplace. "I want you to make love to me right here, right now."

He grinned. "Anything you want baby." He took off his shirt and tossed it carelessly to the side. Then he gently grabbed her face in between his hands. "You are the best gift I have ever recieved Buffy. I love you."

She smiled widely. "I love you my Angel."

They kissed, each of them pouring all of their love, passion and lust into the kiss. Angel gently lowered Buffy onto the floor and starting loving her body. Their coupling was lit only by the fire crackling in the background and the lights dangling on the Christmas tree.

_And all I want is to hold you forever  
All I need is you more every day  
You saved my heart from being broken apart  
You gave your love away I'm thankful everyday  
Can't find the words to say thank you, for the gift_


End file.
